


Monochrome

by ritsuikun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, How Do I Tag, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuikun/pseuds/ritsuikun
Summary: Soulmate AU where the world is in black and white until you have physical contact with your soulmate.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> hi i was bored

For Toko Fukawa, the world had always been in greyscale.

Most of her classmates had met their soulmates already. Heck, most of the school. Unfortunately for Toko, she hadn't. She had learned to accept it though-- like most things in her life.

It was a normal day. Sunlight shone through into the classroom, and Toko was sitting at her designated seat. Sighing, she laid her arms neatly on the desk and laid her head down. Toko was constantly ticked off by the loud talking of her peers, but she got used to it. Now, Toko wasn't a doctor, but she was losing her patience. Their teacher was late yet again. Toko rolled her eyes. She wondered if their teacher knew what 'punctuality' meant. Her train of thought was interrupted by a light tap on the hand.

"Are you Tok-"

Toko was startled by the sudden stop and slowly lifted her head. Her head not even fully in the air, Toko's jaw dropped slightly. She saw.. color. After all these years of waiting. Eyebrows raised and eyes wide, Toko, bit by bit, raised her head to glance over at her soulmate.

Their eyes met, and Toko let out a quiet gasp. The mysterious person that was her soulmate--that person was Komaru Naegi. They had talked briefly a few years back, but that was it. Komaru's face was illuminated by the bright sunlight shining into the classroom; the same expression as Toko's plastered on her face. The hand she used to tap Toko's was frozen in the air; almost as if in limbo. They stood still in place for a while, and to them it felt like time hadn't passed at all. Komaru decided to break the silence.

"I-uh, I guess you're my soulmate, huh?", Komaru chuckled, with a friendly grin. Something Toko would get to see everyday now.

"Yeah." A weak smile began to form on Toko's face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty short but i kinda like it that way
> 
> also yes i snuck a pun in there. what u gon do bout it??


End file.
